Maneiras de acabar com o tédio
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Drabble - Doctor/Master
1. Maneiras de acabar com o tédio

_N/A : POV Master. Pós The Last of the Timelords AU._

**Maneiras de acabar com o tédio**

Quando éramos jovens você costumava falar sobre termos uma TARDIS e passarmos a nossa vida viajando pelo vortex. Alguns séculos, muitas regenerações e vários genocídios depois essa fantasia se realizou, embora não ocorram tantas viagens assim já que você não pode arriscar me levar a lugar algum. Isso não é um lar, é uma prisão, eu gosto de te lembrar disso.

Não é a primeira vez que eu vou para uma prisão por sua causa. Você até costumava ir me visitar naquela prisão ridícula da UNIT nos anos 70. E você adorava isso, não adorava ? Me ter em um só lugar enquanto você vindo e indo embora quando você quisesse, me tratar do mesmo jeito que você trata os seus humanos estúpidos. Pelo menos dessa vez você está preso aqui comigo.

Eu te beijo porque eu quero que você pare de falar, você estava começando a ficar emocional e isso sempre leva ao meu tédio (o nosso primeiro beijo ainda nos nossos anos de Academia em Gallifrey aconteceu exatamente pelo mesmo motivo) Você me corresponde imediatamente, porque você está solitário, tão desesperado por afeição, por conexão. E tão entediado quanto eu.

Eu faço as coisas que eu lembro que você costumava gostar, é um tanto impressionante como não importa quanto o seu corpo e personalidade mudem de regeneração para regeneração eu sempre consigo fazer com que você obtenha as mesmas reações. Você diz que você me perdoa, eu digo que não preciso ou quero o seu perdão, você diz que eu o tenho mesmo assim.

Sexo passa a acontecer com frequência depois disso. Você quer cuidar de mim, expurgar a maldade de mim uma transa de cada vez. Você adora se iludir, é fofo. Patético e ridículo é claro, mas ainda assim fofo. Mas as vezes quando eu quero algo diferente eu falo sobre os seus antigos companions.

Jack Harkness e a adorável Martha Jones . Você se lembra deles ? O que eles diriam se pudessem te ver agora ? Tão pronto para se dar completamente ao monstro que os manteve em cativeiro, que os torturou, que quase os matou. Como você me quer, o quanto você me ama. Os mencionar quando estamos na cama (ou no console da TARDIS, ou no chão, ou na sua piscina/biblioteca) é sempre divertido, você fica agressivo e brutal, seu ódio por mim presente tanto quanto seu amor.

Você pergunta se eu sinto falta dos Timelords, eu digo que não sorrindo. Um bando de entediantes burocratas, não tiveram nada mais do que eles mereciam. Você costumava achar a mesma coisa. Eu te beijo de leve e te agradeço por tê-los exterminado, você sai do quarto na hora abalado e eu me sinto satisfeito.

Na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver eu vou escapar desse lugar e de você, mas no entanto enquanto esta não surge eu sigo aproveitando os prazeres desse cativeiro afinal mexer com a sua cabeça é quase tão divertido quanto como cometer genocídio.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Maneiras de acabar com a solidão

_N/A : POV Doctor_

**Maneiras de acabar com a solidão**

As vezes a TARDIS ainda aterrissa em lugares sem que eu de coordenadas ou comandos para que ela faça isso, isso não é algo tão surpreendente assim, ela sempre foi um tanto teimosa e cheia de vontade própria, o surpreendente é que desde que você veio morar aqui eu não abro a porta, eu não vou ver o que está acontecendo lá fora, eu coloco a minha bela garota de volta no vórtice e a vida continua seguindo do mesmo jeito de sempre.

"_Pobrezinho do Doutor querendo ir brincar lá fora, mas não pode porque tem que servir de babá pro grande malvado Mestre"_ Você diz em um tom exageradamente infantil que normalmente consegue me irritar, mas não dessa vez, porque essa frase mostra claramente que para um gênio você ainda consegue ser tão lerdo as vezes, você ainda não percebeu que para mim você não é uma obrigação, você é uma escolha.

Uma das coisas que vem com ser, bem hum...um gênio é a capacidade de pensar em muitas rotas de ação diferentes a serem tomadas para obter o resultado que você quer, e quanto ao que poderia ser feito com você após o ano que nunca aconteceu haviam muitas opções. Você poderia estar trancado em uma das prisões da UNIT, eu poderia ter te deixado em algum planeta selvagem sem qualquer tecnologia, eu poderia ter te transformado em humano e guardado a sua consciência em um relógio de bolso como havia ocorrido quando você era Yana, e principalmente eu poderia ter te matado. Lentamente ou rapidamente, qualquer forma teria sido justa, teria sido certa. Mas eu não sou um homem justo e certo, pelo menos não quando se trata de você.

Você não tem a mínima intenção de tornar as coisas agradáveis para mim, eu não esperava que fosse diferente. Ser o centro da minha vida não é o bastante, você quer me quebrar. Isso não vai funcionar, eu já estava quebrado bem antes de encontrar de novo, e não importa o que você diga ou que você faça eu ainda assim vou te querer aqui.

Você não me deixa entrar na sua mente, você não me deixa entender. Quando eu digo que eu não sei o que eu seria sem você, um sorriso aparece nos seus lábios e você diz _"Provavelmente ainda um virgem". _Quando eu pergunto sobre os barulhos dentro da sua cabeça você apenas me beija para tentar mudar o assunto, e eu deixo que isso ocorra. Eu quero te curar, quero que você se sinta bem mas a verdade é que não tenho muitas esperanças que isso jamais ocorra, você está aqui porque eu quero, porque eu não posso te perder de novo.

Antes de eu saber que você tinha sobrevivido a guerra a maior pista para te encontrar de novo foi quando me disseram que eu não estava sozinho, eu não acreditei nisso na hora, mas eu acredito agora porque eu posso sentir isso, eu não estou sozinho e eu não vou desistir disso. A vida é uma série de escolhas e eu estou satisfeito com as minhas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
